Wings
by LadyOfThePens
Summary: Beth blames Pierre for getting Francis and Arthur thogether. Now she's never noticed anymore. Human!Flying Mint Bunny.


**What is this, I don't even- **

**Well... It's written in Flying Miny Bunny's point of view, and the carachters (like Kumajiro) are human. Pierre is a bird that belongs to France. The others are quite obvious, I think. There's FrUK in here, so if you don't like that, please don't go hating on me.**

**I don't own this. You'd think perople knew that I don't by now, but no.**

* * *

I blame Pierre for all of this. If he hadn't carried all of those letters from that git, we wouldn't be in this situation. If he'd refused to help, Arthur would still love me. So this is truly his fault, all of it. Of course, I could blame, ugh, Francis for falling in love with my master. Or master for falling in love with that French wanker. But he never would have, were it not for the letters Pierre delivered. So it's Pierre who's responsible.

"Please, talk to me, Beth." he begs with large amethyst eyes. "I had no idea this would happen. I was only trying to help François. Trust me; I do not like this any more than you do."

"No? Don't you and your dear François "I spit that gits name "quite keen on making everyone love someone? You should be delighted, you bloody buffoon."

"Oui, I am happy for mon ami, but I am also sad that he won't talk to me anymore. It is like I don't exist. Je deteste. And I also hate seeing you this sad, chérie. It is breaking my heart." those pleading eyes again. How am I supposed to fight _that_? Not to mention that he is also very manipulative and an awful flirt, not that it works on _me_. No, no way I'm falling for that git's schemes. "But I am sure we can get along trés bien if we just work together, non?"

"Stop it with your bloody French!" I yell, slapping him over the wavy blonde hair. "It reminds me of _him_! I hate him! I hate _you_!"

"Do not say such things, chérie. If you do, we all will be sad." He looks annoyed now, wings flapping slowly on his back, like a butterfly of some kind. "Is it not better if we try being friends until this matter is solved?"

"No. Can't you go bother someone else, please? I don't want to see your face ever again. Stupid idiot!"

The eternal smile on his face falters and he turns from me with a devastated look on his pale face. "I see. I was a fool for thinking you might become my friend, wasn't I? I'm truly sorry about you loosing your friend, though. Au revoir, Bethany." And just like that, he's gone.

"I didn't think he'd actually leave…" I rub one of the many freckles on my nose, staring after him as he flies in anger. "I never meant for him to leave. What if… What if he gets into trouble? It'd be such a bother to go rescue him." Oh, just who am I trying to kid here? "Come back here you bloody fool! Come back right this instant! Can't you hear me you damn bastard? At least go a little slower; I'm not as fast as you." I shout, following him without really being able to catch him.

"You're too unawesome!" the obnoxious voice of Pierre's friend Fritz reaches me, just before I'm caught by something, or someone. Strangely enough, it's not Fritz; it's another of his annoying friends.

"Limey bitch." Tony holds me down, using the same impolite language he always does. "Peachy."

"Don't call me that, you bloody wanker! And let go of me!" Even though he's not much older than me, Tony is very much stronger than me, making me unable to escape. "I have to stop him!"

A small round face pops up next to me, almost covered by the long sandy hair, but there is no mistaking the kind smile. "We can't do that." Kuma claims, crossing his arms.

"Why not? He'll get hurt or something. That twit always gets himself in trouble. I can't let him do that." I really can't let him disappear; it won't do at all. I don't know why, but I don't want to loose him for some reason. "Stop him."

"Fucking limey." Tiny releases me, pointing towards the sky.

Fritz has always been the fastest of us, proven now by how quickly he's caught Pierre up in the sky, ignoring the protests. "Stop fighting! Running away like this is totally unawesome."

Pierre gives up, being steered to the ground by a grinning Fritz. When they get closer, I can see a small pout on his face. "You can let go of me; I won't try and escape again."

"Nu-huh. Explain what all of this is about. Why are you two fighting? I really don't like it when lovers fight." Kuma sighs, taking my hand in his small one.

I feel my face heat up with embarrassment. "Don't be so silly. We're not lovers. We're not even friends."

"Exactly. Dear Bethany hates me, non?" Pierre smiles sadly, still being held by Fritz. "We couldn't be lovers, no matter how much I love her." He turns bright red, realising what he just said.

"Wh-what?" I stutter, hoping I might have misheard him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I was talking to myself. Just forget about it, oui?" Now struggling to get out of Fritz grip, Pierre starts rambling nervously. "And even if I did say something, it's not important, is it? It's not like you'd love me back, right? Let go of me now; I've dug my own grave. All I need is someone to bury me."

"No you don't." Pochi has been standing quietly, watching the scene and reading the atmosphere like his master taught him. "Bethany-chan loves Pierre-kun too, hai?"

Now I blush even more, feeling the others stare at me, waiting for an answer. "You're being ridiculous. I-I don't- Oh, fine! I do love him, damn it!"

"Yay~!" Kuma cheers, clapping his hands. "Kiss her! C'mon Pierre, kiss her!"

"Ja! Do it! Haha, love is awesome, isn't it?" Fritz loudness draws the attention of various passers-by. When Pierre tries to refuse, Fritz pushes him towards me, so that our faces are just inches apart. "Now kiss her."

Instead, I lean in to kiss Pierre, causing Fritz to start laughing and call him a bunch of German phrases that seems to be among the lines of Pierre being a sissy.

The sound of clapping reaches me, and I look up to see my Arthur and Francis standing there, Francis' arm flung over Arthur's shoulders. Although I used to be angry about the two of them being two; I'm not upset anymore.

"Arthur!" I cry, rushing to hug him.

"I'm sorry I ignored you, Beth. It won't happen again, I promise. This git won't let me, anyway." he gestures to Francis, who nods in agreement. "I'm just curious. Couldn't you find someone better than a froggy French boy?"

I truly have no idea what is going to happen now. But, frankly, I don't really care. It's silly, I know, but it's the truth.


End file.
